fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanos
Nanos are one of the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall. Nanos are miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are 36 Nanos in the game. Four of the Nanos are collected in the future. Those with a subscription can travel into the past to collect the remaining 32. As the player collects Fusion Matter, they are assigned Nano missions to fight Fusions. Upon defeating the Fusion, the player is granted a Nano of the defeated character (or a related entity). The player's level increases with each Nano obtained, as does the amount of Fusion Matter necessary to obtain the next one. Fusions fought outside of a Nano mission will not grant the player a Nano. New Nanos are currently in development. At least seven Nanos have been rumored to be put in the game. Pictures have surfaced of nanos such as Johnny Bravo, Cheese, Flapjack, Chowder, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, Ben Tennyson, and Zak Saturday. Alien X has already been selected by a player vote called the ''FusionFall ''Face-off, where people voted to see which Ben 10/Ben 10 Alien Force alien they wanted to turn into a Nano, making him the only comfirmed Nano. Gameplay Once the player has earned a Nano, it can be summoned to aid them. Nanos will generally float just above the character's right shoulder, though they will occasionally hover around the player in a small circle. Players can carry three Nanos at any given point, which can be swapped for others at a Nano Station. The player's current Nanos can be seen in the bottom-right corner of the screen, arranged by slot order (1, 2, and 3). Each Nano has three Nano Powers, one of which the player must select upon the Nano's creation; e.g. Numbuh Two helps a player run faster, while Mandark makes a player and their group jump higher. Buttercup, the first Nano, has her power pre-chosen. The chosen ability can be changed later at a Nano Station for the price of five appropriate PowerItems and a certain amount of Fusion Matter (based on the player's level). There are a total of 36 Nano Powers, and three copies of each power, one for each Nano type. Nanos must be summoned for their powers to be used. Every Nano has a stamina bar, which determines how long they can remain active. A summoned Nano will slowly lose stamina until it runs out. Stamina can be regained by giving Potions to the Nano or putting it away to rest. If the Nano has a passive power, its stamina will drain at an accelerated rate. Powers that require manual activation will drain a large amount of stamina at once. A Nano with low stamina will become visibly tired. If a Nano runs out of stamina or is put away while tired, its picture will sink, and the player must wait for it to recover a minimum amount of stamina for it to become usable again. List of Nanos Category: Game Elements